


Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by tonkystank



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fights, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Historical Accuracy, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I'm Bad At Tagging, King George is insane, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, reactions, they watch their own musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: Like the title says. They watch their own musical. Someone needs to hug Maria Reynolds. No one deserves Eliza. Jefferson, stop being racist. Washington is just very confused.(cross posted on Wattpad)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm cross-posting this from Wattpad so if you wanna read it over there my tag is @thorsbleachedeyebrow
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!! I think this is probably my longest book ever  
> Also I can only update at school since my computer at home is broken so sorry if the updates are slow

They all get transported to the place where their going to watch the musical at different points in their lives. Hamilton and Burr get transported there during 1782, right after they meet Theodosia and Phillip.

Lafayette gets transported here right as he was about to leave for France in 1781.

Mulligan gets transported right after he lives Britain in 1781.

Washington gets transported when he finally retired in 1797.

Laurens gets transported right when he's about to get shot in 1782.

Eliza, Angelica, and peggy get transported right after they get news that the war was over.

Jefferson and Madison get transported right after their cabinet meeting in 1789.

Phillip gets transported right after he makes a deal with George Eacker in 1801.

Maria Reynolds gets transported right as she was having the affair with Hamilton in 1791.

King George III gets transported right when he got news that the war was over.

Oh, we're in for a ride.

 


	2. It begins

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and many people soon appeared in the room.

"Ugh..." Alexander stood up and rubbed his head, finally opening his eyes and looking at the people he was with. "Burr? Laurens? Mulligan? Lafayette?" He questioned, having seen them first.

"Alexander!" Eliza exclaimed, jumping up from where she landed and embracing him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, Betsy, I'm okay." He told her.

"What's going on?" Washington asked. Just before this he had been sitting at home with Martha, now he was here and nothing made sense.

"Sir!" Everyone who fought in the war saluted the General, which made him chuckle. "Boys, You do not need to salute me."

"What the hell?" Jefferson asked, Madison at his side.

"Who are you?"

"Thomas Jefferson and James Madison."

Lafayette gasped, "You're the ambassador to France, aren't you?"

Jefferson smirked. "Indeed I am."

Someone at the back of the room cleared their throat. Everyone turned and saw King George III standing there with his arms crossed.

"Your Majesty," Washington bowed. Everyone else did as well, less than willing to though.

"Um, what's going on?" A voice asked. "Dad?"

"Who're you?"

"Phillip. Phillip Hamilton." 

Eliza and Hamilton both gasped. Angelica quietly covered her mouth.

"What year are you from?" Thomas asked suddenly.

Hamilton was about to tell him that was a stupid question, when, "1801."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Alright, everyone say which year you're from."

Most of the responses were 1781 or 1782, Jefferson and Madison saying 1789 and Washington saying 1797.

Hamilton finally looked around. He saw a big black screen with four couches and a single chair in the back. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

Before anyone could say anything more, a note fluttered down from the ceiling. Washington grabbed it,

_Hello. You have been brought here today to watch Hamilton: An American Musical. This play is set 200 or so years in the future. Don't worry, the times where you are from have been frozen. Yes, Alexander, Aaron and Eliza, your children are safe._

Those mentioned sighed a breath of relief.

_There is a washroom where you can clean yourselves up. This is happening so you will be able to save some family and friends. Please have a seat on the couches when you are ready._

_Signed, Anonymous_

Washington sighed. He didn't understand anything about this. Everyone took their seats as the first song began to play, scaring a few people.

_Couch 1: Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Washington_

_Couch 2: Eliza, Hamilton, Phillip, Peggy, Angelica_

_Couch 3: Jefferson, Burr, Madison_

_Chair: Maria Reynolds_

_Couch 4: King George III (he's the king, he has to have his own couch lmao)_


	3. Alexander Hamilton

The screen suddenly lit up, causing everyone in the room to jump. 

No one seemed to notice how the girl in the back flinched violently.

"That's so cool!" Philip exclaimed.

Hamilton was about to say something, but then the music started up, causing Angelica to shush him.

Right away, Thomas raised his eyebrow at the beat of the song.

**[Burr]**

"Is that me? Why am I played by a black man?"

"Maybe, Burr, because this takes place 200 years in the future,"

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"Don't insult my mom like that, Burr!"

"It wasn't me!"

"SHUSH!"

**And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean  by providence impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Thomas snorted. "Hero, yeah right."

Hamilton glared at him.

**[Laurens]**

"ME! I'M THERE TOO!" He seemed awfully excited. 

**The ten dollar founding father without a father**

"They put you on currency?" Washington asked to himself, amazed.

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter,by being a self starter. by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.**

"So young," Eliza shook her head sadly. Her husband had been through so much.

**[Jefferson]**

Thomas snarled. "Ew,  **(racial slur here. i think? not sure lmao)** I'm played by a negro."

"Shush, Thomas. Just listen to the play."

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.**

"Pretty sure that is illegal." King George smirked. Hamilton fought the urge to retaliate.

**[Madison]**

"Oh hey, it's me."

**Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned**

Hamilton sighed, memories of the hurricane flooding back to him.

**Our man saw his future drip- dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain. And he wrote his first refrain, the testament to his pain.**

**[Burr]**

**Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!" Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. Get your education, don't forget from whence you came. And the worlds gonna know your name, Whats your name man?**

**[Hamilton]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

Hamilton smiled; his actor was very handsome and had a great voice.

The revolutionary squad cheered for their friend.

**My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait.**

**[Eliza]**

Eliza smiled. Her actress was beautiful.

**When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden. Half dead, sitting in their own sick, their scent thick**

**[Ensemble whispering]**

**And Alex got better, but his mother went quick.**

Hamilton felt tears burn his eyes, feeling Eliza rub his back in a soothing manner. He could feel everybody's pitying gaze on him and he hated it.

**[Washington]**

Washington smiled. It didn't matter to him that he was played by a black man, he was honored to even be mentioned.

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying:**

**[Washington and Company]**

**"Alex, you gotta fend for yourself!"**

**[Washington] He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf!**

**[Burr]**

**There would have been nothing left to do for someone less astute, he would have been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution**

**Started working, clerkin for his late mothers land lord! Trading sugar, cane and rum and all the things he can't afford!**

**[Burr] (Company)**

**Scammin (Scammin) for every book he could get his hands on**

**Plannin (Plannin) for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship, headin for a new land. In New York, you can be a new man!**

**[Company] (Hamilton)**

**In New York, you (just you wait) can be a new man**

**In New York, you (just you wait) can be a new man**

**New York-**

**New York-**

**[Hamilton]**

**Just you wait!**

"That was amazing!" Philip exclaimed, his eyes wide. He's never heard this type of music before.

**[Company 1] (Company 2)**

**Alexander Hamilton! (Alexander Hamilton!)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (Waiting in the wings for you)**

**You never backed down, you never learned to take your time!**

"And you still haven't," Eliza shook her head fondly as she gave Hamilton a peck on the cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hamilton saw Laurens look down.

**[Company 1] (Company 2)**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton! (Alexander Hamilton)**

**[Full company]**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, Oh!**

**[Burr]  
The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him!**

**[Men]  
Just you wait!**

**[Burr]  
Another immigrant coming up from the bottom!**

**[Company]  
Just you wait!**

**[Burr]  
His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him!**

"They couldn't have forgotten you that much, considering you're on currency and a musical is about you." Mulligan said to his old friend.

Hamilton smiled at him.

**[Mulligan/Madison & Lafayette/Jefferson]**

**We fought with him.**

Mulligan and Lafayette cheered while Madison and Jefferson sat looking confused. 

"I think its double casting. Mulligan and Lafayette fight with me, and from the vibes I'm getting from you two," He pointed at Jefferson and Madison, "You  _fight_ with me." 

"That's very clever." Angelica said approvingly.

**[Laurens/Philip]**

**Me? I died for him**

Laurens furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't die for Hamilton (not that he had a problem with that), he died for the end of slavery.

On the other hand, Eliza looked worryingly at a now pale Philip. "I hope that isn't double casting as well.."

**[Washington]**

**Me? I trusted him.**

"I still do, my boy." Washington smiled at Hamilton.

Hamilton smiled back, despite the tinge of annoyance from 'my boy'.

**[Eliza & Angelica & Peggy/Maria]**

**Me? I loved him**

Eliza looked at her sisters in confusion. Angelica didn't meet her eyes, and Peggy just looked confused.

In the back, Maria just curled farther into herself. She didn't want to be here.

**[Burr]**

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

"What?!" Almost everyone shouted, snapping their heads towards Burr. 

"I..I would never.." Burr looked horrified himself.

**[Company]**

**There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!**

**[Burr]**

**What's your name, man?**

**[Company including Hamilton]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

"Well that was... something." Jefferson said in his slight southern drawl.

"I'm excited for the next song!" Philip said in anticipation. 


	4. Aaron Burr, Sir

**[Company]  
1776  
New York City**

**[Hamilton]  
Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Burr furrowed his eyebrows. They met earlier then this, didn't they?

**[Burr]  
That depends, who's asking?**

"Are you not Aaron Burr if you don't know who's asking?"  King George smiled, a bit of insanity placed in his eyes.

Burr shivered when he met his eyes.

**[Hamilton]  
Oh well sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you**

Philip looked at his father. "That's a bit creepy, dad.."

Hamilton smiled sheepishly.

**[Burr]  
I'm getting nervous**

"I would be too," Angelica nodded, looking over at Hamilton. 

**[Hamilton]  
Sir! I heard your name at Princeton  
I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours  
I may have punched him, its a blur, sir**

Thomas snorted while Eliza hit her husbands arm.

**[Hamilton]  
He handles the financials**

**[Burr]  
You punched the bursar?**

**[Hamilton]  
...Yes!**

"No I didn't! I had an argument with him, but it didn't resort to violence,"

Meanwhile Philip was laughing with Peggy.

**[Hamilton]  
I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the revolution  
He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid**

"You sure? You coulda' fooled me." Jefferson smirked, Madison chuckling beside him.

"Why you little-" 

"Hon, he's provoking you. Sit down." Eliza said quietly, bringing Hamilton back to his seat. 

Hamilton grumbled, but did as his wife told him.

Lafayette looked in awe at how she could calm him down. The only other person who could do that was Laurens.

**[Hamilton]  
So, how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

**[Burr]  
It was my parents dying wish before they passed.**

**[Hamilton]  
You're an orphan, of course! I'm an orphan!**

"I wouldn't think that would be a good thing to bond over," Washington said, others nodding in agreement.

Angelica scoffed playfully, "You sound so excited."

**[Hamilton]  
God, I wish there was a war**

"WHY?!" Many people yelled, causing Maria to flinch softly at the sudden noise.

"I'm sure it was about to say why,"

**[Hamilton]  
So we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for**

"See."

**[Burr]  
Can I buy you a drink?**

**[Hamilton]  
That would be nice.**

**[Burr]  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice? Talk less.**

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Jefferson said with no sarcasm,others nodding. 

"He can't keep his mouth shut, so that's out of the question." Mulligan smiled, playfully taunting his old friend.

Hamilton gasped dramatically and put his hand over his heart. "Mulligan! I thought you were my friend! I can't believe you betrayed me," He sighed dramatically and leaned on Eliza, who was smiling fondly.

Philip smiled at his parents. The time he was from, things weren't so good between them and he hated it. He liked to see the two in love and young again.

**[Hamilton]  
What?**

**[Burr]  
Smile more**

**[Hamilton]  
Ha**

**[Burr]  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.**

"You need opinions!" Hamilton said to Burr, who rolled his eyes and sat back into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

**[Hamilton]  
You can't be serious**

**[Burr]  
You wanna get ahead?**

**[Hamilton]  
Yes**

**[Burr]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.**

**[Laurens]  
**

"Is that foreshadowing?" Washington asked, looking at Laurens who shuddered.

**Ay yo yo yo yo yo, what time is it?**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]  
Show time!**

**[Burr]  
Like I said..**

"Yep. Definitely foreshadowing." King George spoke. Washington started, he forgot he was there.

**[Laurens]  
Show time, show time yo! **

**I'm John Laurens in the place to be! A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, hah! Those redcoats don't want it with me, cause I will pop-chicka-pop these cops till I'm free!**

Through his whole part, Laurens was dancing in his seat and Lafayette and Mulligan were laughing and clapping along to the beat.

"Pop-chicka-pop?" Peggy asked, tilting her head.

"I think it's just in there to sound cool." Philip told her.

**[Lafayette]  
Oui Oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette! The lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir', tell the king 'Casse Toi!'**

Those who knew french broke out laughing. The King glared at him, having known french as well.

"Guys I don't speak french, what does that mean?" Mulligan asked. Laurens whispered it to him, and soon he was laughing as well.

"That is a terrible accent." Jefferson sneered. 

"I liked it." Madison said quietly, Jefferson didn't hear him.

**Who is the best? C'est moi.**

**[Mulligan]  
Brah, Brah! I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it lovin it yes I heard your mother said "Come again!"**

The girls in the room glared at him, even Maria managed a little glare.

**[Laurens/Lafayette]  
Ayyyyy**

**[Mulligan]  
Lock up ya daughters and horses! Of course it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.**

Everyone in the room looked at him weirdly.

**[Lafayette]  
Wow.**

"Accurate."

**[Laurens]  
No more sex! Pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more-**

**[Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]  
To the revolution! **

**[Laurens]  
Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College**

"Ain't? Is that a word?" Hamilton questioned. 

"Well this musical was made over 200 years into the future, so maybe it is." Eliza answered for him.

**[Mulligan]  
Aaron Burr!**

**[Laurens]  
Give us  a verse, drop some knowledge! **

**[Burr]  
Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, I'ma sit, we'll see where the land. **

**[Lafayette/Mulligan]  
Booo!**

The Rev set booed him in real life too, causing him to roll his eyes.

**[Laurens]  
Burr, the revolutions imminent, what do you stall for?**

**[Hamilton]  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

"Exactly!" Hamilton exclaimed.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens]  
Oooh**

**[Laurens]  
Who you?**

**[Mulligan]  
Who you?**

**[Lafayette]  
Who are you?**

Angelica barked out a laugh. "Why does Lafayette sound so suspicious?"

**[Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]  
Oooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?  
**

Mulligan, Lafayette and Laurens cheered, happy that they were introduced so early. 

Hamilton smiled at his old friends and felt his heart tighten at Laurens. 


	5. My Shot

**[Hamilton]  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

"This one starts off right away. Interesting," Peggy noticed, currently laying her head on Angelica's lap.

**[Hamilton]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
A-yo, I'm just like my country**

"How so?" Madison asked quietly, tilting his head.

**[Hamilton]  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

"Oh."

**[Hamilton]  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

"We get it," Jefferson drawled, rolling his eyes.

Hamilton stuck his tongue out at him.

**[Hamilton]  
I'ma get a scholarship to King's** **College!  
** **I probably shouldn't brag, but dag I amaze and astonish  
The problem is, I got a lot of brains but no polish**

"Doubtful." Jefferson drawled again. Damn, Jefferson, just shut up. (@ me because i keep using him)

**[Hamilton]  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge!**

"You are very smart, but you make stupid decisions." Phillip told his father, who was gaping at him.

Eliza hit his arm softly. "Phillip! Don't insult your father!" Even though Eliza said this in a stern voice, she was smiling.

**[Hamilton]  
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Try'na reach my goal**

"What is with the future and using improper english?" Hamilton asked himself, shaking his head.

**My power of speech, unimpeachable  
Only 19, but my mind is older  
These New York city streets get colder, i shoulder  
Every burden, every disadvantage I've learned to manage  
I don't have  a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name, I am the **

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be-**

Laurens cheered for his friend.

**[Hamilton]  
A colony that runs independently, meanwhile Britain keeps shittin on us endlessly**

"Untrue!" King George exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spendin' spree**

"I am offended," King George pouted.

"Good, you should be." Laurens sneered at him, to which King George glared at him.

"I wouldn't anger him mon ami, he does not seem right in the head." Lafayette told Laurens quietly.

**They ain't ever gonna set their descendants free, so there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me!**

**[Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]  
(He says in parenthesis)**

"Oh! Like stage directions!" Eliza exclaimed, smiling, "That's very smart."

**[Hamilton]  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

"That's what we're afraid of," Eliza sighed, holding her husbands hand.

"Don't worry Betsey, I'm not going anywhere." (areyousureaboutthat)

**Eventually, you'll see my descendancy**

"They did, considering they wrote a musical about you." Angelica told him, poking his shoulder.

**[Hamilton] (Laurens)  
And I am not throwing away my shot! (My Shot!)  
I am not throwing away my shot! (My shot)  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot! (Not throwing away my shot!)**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!   
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

"They sure do repeat that a lot," Jefferson noted, rolling his eyes.

"I like that they keep repeating it," Madison said quietly. Jefferson either didn't hear him or ignored him.

**It's time to take a shot!**

**[Lafayette]  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to onarchy  
Onarchy? How you say? How you sa- oh, Anarchy!**

Lafayette face-palmed at his bad english while Laurens, Mulligan and Hamilton laughed fondly.

"Seriously, this french accent is terrible."

"Shut up Thomas."

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky with my**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**Shot!**

**[Mulligan]  
Yo I'm a tailors apprentice**

"Not anymore. Got my own clothes shop now." Mulligan said proudly. Angelica clapped.

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in Loco Parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion, cause I know its my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewing some pants**

"I like your pants.." Lafayette muttered quietly.

**I'm gonna take a-**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Hamilton]  
Shot!**

**[Laurens]  
Ayo, we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me!**

Jefferson scoffed at the absurdity of it, not knowing slavery had long since ended in 2017.

"That's right!" Laurens cheered, the other abolitionists in the room cheering.

**You and I, do or die  
Wait till I sally in on a stallion  
With the first black battalion!**

Laurens cheered more, happy that his dream was put into this musical about his friend. (*cough* fuck buddy *COUGH*)

**Come on, lets take a**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens/Hamilton]  
Shot!**

**[Burr]  
Geniuses, lower your voices**

"To be honest, I forgot you were there, Mr. Burr." Eliza said politely, turning her head and smiling at Burr.

Burr smiled back. Eliza was truly a wonderful woman.

Little did he know that he would be the one to widow that woman in the future.

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught, if you talk, you're gonna get  
Shot!**

"Says you, the apparent damn fool that shot Hamilton." Jefferson sneered, making Burr go rigid.

(AM I BRINGING UP HAMS DEATH TOO MUCH SHIT)

**[Hamilton]  
Burr, check what we got:  
Mister Lafayette, hard-rock like Lancel** **ot!**

Lafayette banged his chest, hard, resulting in him going "OW" and Mulligan laughing at him.

**I think your pants look hot,**

Mulligan stuck his leg up in the air for everyone to see his wonderfully made pants.

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

Almost everyone gave the two a strange look, Laurens' face red and Hamilton laughing uncomfortably. 

**Lets hatch a plot blacker than the kettle calling the pot!  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?  
Poppin' a squat of conventional wisdom, like it or not!  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists,  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

"Good lord." Angelica muttered.

"Angelica, dear sister, you do know I go on rants, why are you surprised?" Hamilton batted his eyes innocently at Angelica, who just snorted and pushed him away.

"So unladylike," Thomas stuck up his nose in disgust. George III did the same.

Hamilton stuck up his middle finger at him.

**[Hamilton]  
I'm sorry, am I talking too loud?  
Sometimes I get a little overexcited, shoot off at the mouth  
**

"Sometimes? From what I gather from you, you can't seem to stop speaking." King George spoke. His tone went high at the end, the insanity clear in his eyes.

"Please, never speak again." Peggy giggled, sharing a look with her sister.

Maria had a ghost of a smile. Thomas was looking at her curiously.

**I've never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud.**

"That's adorable!" Eliza cooed, poking Hamilton's cheek.

Hamilton grumbled but smiled at his wife's antics. "What even is 'y'all'?" He asked himself.

**[Laurens]  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country   
I'm young scrappy and hungry  
And I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

"I hope this isn't going to become a repetitive thing," Thomas complains. Damn, author, stop making him talk so much.

"It probably will, because it's repeated so much in here." James says quietly. This time, Thomas heard him, but ignored him.

**[Laurens]  
** **Everybody sing,  
  
[Hamilton/Mulligan/Lafayette]  
Woah, woah, woah...**

**[Laurens]  
Hey!**

**[Hamilton/Mulligan/Lafayette]  
Woah!**

**[Laurens]  
Wooh!**

**[Hamilton/Mulligan/Lafayette]  
Woah!**

"I already like this. It feels calm, but at the same time has an underlying tone of excitement." Washington noted. Lafayette looked at him weirdly.

**[Laurens]  
Ayy, let 'em hear ya!**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan]  
Yeah!**

**[Laurens]  
Let's go!**

**[Company]  
Woah! Woah! Woah!**

**[Laurens] (company)  
I said shout it to the rooftops! (Woah!)  
Said to the rooftops! (Woah!)**

**[Laurens]  
Come on!**

**[Company]  
Yeah!**

**[Laurens]  
Come on, lets go!**

Philip bounced in his seat.

**[Laurens]  
Rise up  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
**

"'Rise up'. I like it." Hamilton nodded his approval.

Jefferson scoffed.

**[Laurens]  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's got to rise up**

Angelica smiled gently at Laurens for including women. Laurens smiled back even though he wasn't the one who wrote the play.

**[Laurens and Ensemble] (Company)  
** **When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Woah! Woah!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Woah!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Woah!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Woah!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Rise up!)**

**Rise up!**

**[Hamilton]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Eliza looked at Hamilton, her eyes coated with worry.

Laurens and the rest of his friends did as well, just a bit more subtle.

**[Hamilton]  
When's it gonna get me?   
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

Burr coughed awkwardly. Angelica gave him a death stare.

**[Hamilton]  
If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?**

"You run!" Philip yelled, grabbing his fathers hand.

"But why?" Hamilton asked in honest confusion.

"Because it's death?!" Angelica finished Philips statement for him.

 **[Hamilton]  
Is it like a beat without a melody? **(there is no beat, no melody.. buRR-)  
 **See, I'd never thought I'd live past twenty**  
 **Where I come from, some get half as many**

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Yes, we get it, you had a tragic backstory. Grow up."  
Hamilton scowled at him, ready to stand up and fite me m8 1v1 him, but Eliza took his hand and kept him still.

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast  
And we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

Washington nodded in agreement.

**Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement.  
Where all the hungriest brother's with something to prove went?**

"We went to war," Lafayette said, shaking away the memories of war.

**[Hamilton]**   
**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**   
**We roll like Moses, claiming our promise land**

"Like from the Bible!" Philip piped up. Eliza smiled and kissed his temple.

**[Hamilton]**   
**And? If we win our independence?**   
**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**   
**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

"Huh.. Didn't think about that," Washington said thoughtfully.

"Of course you didn't." King George said snootily, his British accent more pronounced.

"oKAY, YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH-"

"Alexander! Sit down!" Eliza scolded, bringing him back to his seat. Hamilton was fuming.

"My god." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

**[Hamilton]**   
**I know the action in the streets is excitin'**   
**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' and fightin'**   
**I've been readin' and writin'**

"Do not take the lords name in vain!" Jefferson exclaimed.

Hamilton rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up at Jefferson.

**[Hamilton]**   
**We need to handle our financial situation**   
**Are we a nation of states?**   
**Whats the state of our nation?**

"Very well said,  _petit lion."_ Lafayette nodded. John, Alex and Washington looked at him weirdly. 

"Did- Did you just call me 'Little Lion'?" Hamilton asked, confusion written all over his face.

" _Oui!_  You are very small and petit, yet you have a mighty roar! ...What? It is meant to be a compliment!" Lafayette said defensively when he saw Hercules looking at him.

**[Hamilton]**   
**I'm past patiently waitin'!**   
**I'm passionately smashing every expectation**   
**Every act's an act of creation!**   
**I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow,**   
**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow!**

"Woo!" Angelica and Philip cheered, as did the Rev Squad. Afterwards, Philip looked at his aunt, smiling sheepishly.

"I really like that line," Maria said very quietly. No one heard her, except Jefferson who turned his head a bit.

(MARIA'S GAINING CONFIDENCE GUYS)

**[Hamilton and Company]**   
**And I am not throwing away my shot! (I ORIGINALLY TYPED 'SHIT' AND I CANT BREATHE-)**   
**I am not throwing away my shot!**   
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**   
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

"Again with the repeating!" Jefferson groaned.

Somehow, Jefferson had ended up leaning against the end of the couch, putting his feet in Madison's lap.

Madison wasn't complaining. "It's a song, Thomas. It repeats."

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]**   
**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**   
**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**   
**We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)**   
**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)**   
**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**   
**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**   
**Take a shot! Shot! Shot!**   
**A-yo it's time to take a shot!**   
**Time to take a shot!**   
**And I am not throwing away my**   
**[Company:] Not throwing away my shot!**

They all sat in stunned silence for a moment, before Eliza started clapping, and everyone else followed suit.

"That was.. Incredible!" Hamilton spoke, his voice laced with awe. It's not often you see a man who speaks all the time too awed for words.

"I can't wait for the next song!" Peggy cheered, hugging Angelica in her excitement.


	6. The Story of Tonight

**[Hamilton]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

Lafayette looked sadly at Laurens.

**[Hamilton]  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

"Very well said, my boy," Washington praised.

Hamilton rolled his eyes but smiled at Washington.

**[Hamilton]  
And when our children tell our story..**

Philip laid his head on his fathers shoulder, "I tell your story to my friends all the time. They say it's fake." 

"Well, I might have to talk to your friends when we get back." Hamilton laughed, kissing Philip's temple.

**[Lafayette/Laurens/Mulligan]  
And when our children tell our story...**

Laurens thought of his wife and daughter and felt his stomach squirm with guilt. He only married Martha out of pity, but she didn't deserve that. She deserves someone who actually loved her.

Lafayette and Hercules thought of their own children as well.

 **[Hamilton]  
They'll tell the story of tonight. **(on Tuesday the 27th-)

**[Mulligan]  
Let's have another round tonight!**

**[Lafayette]  
Let's have another round tonight!**

**[Hamilton]  
Let's have another round tonight..**

"Didn't you write me, saying that you were angry your friends could drink more than you?" Eliza asked her husband, who scanned his mind for that memory. 

"Really?" Mulligan let out a bellow laugh. 

"It is not our fault that you have low alcohol tolerance!" Lafayette laughed with his friend at his other friend.

Laurens cracked a smile.

Hamilton's face went pink, grumbling to himself.

**[Laurens]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you...**

This time, Laurens full on grinned. His dream was being recognized and he was so proud.

**[Laurens]  
Raise a glass to the four of us!**

**[Laurens/Mulligan]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us!**

"Very true. We got  new recruits every day," Washington reminisced about being in the war, along with Martha and his adopted children. 

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Telling the story of tonight!**

**[Hamilton]  
They'll tell the story of tonight.**

Angelica hummed along to the song, remembering John Church and feeling a bit guilty as well. 

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]  
Raise a glass to freedom!  
**

**Something they can never take away!**

**[Hamilton]  
No matter what they tell you..**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette]  
Let's have another round tonight!**

"They're not drunk yet?"  Burr asked himself. Madison startled, which set off a coughing fit.

"Madison, don't die, you're my footrest." Jefferson drawled. If you looked really closely, you could see some concern in his eyes.

**[Laurens]  
Raise a glass to the four of us!**

Hamilton and Laurens made eye contact, and for just a moment, it felt like everything around them disappeared, and they had just met again. The spark was back, if only for a short moment.

Then the moment was over and Laurens looked away. 

**[Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us!**

**[Hamilton/Laurens]  
Telling the story of tonight!**

"Their voices mix together so well," Eliza tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling warmly.

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)  
** **[Full Ensemble:] Tonight**

"That was very nice." Hamilton praised.

"I actually did like it quite a bit." Jefferson said surprisingly.

"Really? Jefferson liked something for a change?" Angelica said sarcastically. 

Jefferson shivered; ever since Angelica slapped him, he's been wary of her presence. 


	7. The Schuyler Sisters

**[Burr:]**   
**There's nothing rich folks love more**   
**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**

"What does that mean?" Philip asked, looking at Angelica.

Angelica didn't hear him, lost in her own thoughts.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Peggy said.

"I'M 19!"

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**   
**At the students in the common**   
**Just to watch them talk**   
**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**

The Schuyler sisters raised an eye brow that the mention of their father.

"Could this be the song where we're introduced?" Eliza asked her sisters.

"Hopefully." Angelica smirked.

**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**   
**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

"Yep, told you." 

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

**[Company:]**   
**Work, work!**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**Angelica!**

Angelica snapped out of it when she heard her name. She held her head high, loving the way her actress emanates power. 

**[Company:]**   
**Work, work!**   
**[Eliza:]**   
**Eliza!**

Eliza smiled at her name. She gave a dazzling smile to the people looking at her, i.e Jefferson and Maria.

**[Peggy:]**   
**And Peggy!**

 "Hey!" Peggy laughed at being the irrelevant one.

**[Company:]**   
**Work, work!**   
**The Schuyler sisters!**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**Angelica!**   
**[Peggy:]**   
**Peggy!**   
**[Eliza:]**   
**Eliza!**   
**[Company:]**   
**Work!**

The three sisters looked at each other with a knowing look. This is gonna be good.

**[Peggy:]**   
**Daddy said to be home by sundown**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**Daddy doesn't need to know**

"Angelica!" Eliza scolded, hitting her older sisters arm.

"What? Nothing wrong with a bit of rebellious nature every now and then." She smirked.

"Unless you're a woman," Jefferson said under his breath. Madison and Burr glared at him.

**[Peggy:]**   
**Daddy said not to go downtown**   
**[Eliza:]**   
**Like I said, you're free to go**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**But look around, look around**   
**The revolution's happening in New York**

"The revolution was a very exciting time," Hamilton agreed.

"You would know; you were in it!" Peggy laughed.

**[Eliza/Peggy:]**   
**New York**   
**[Company:]**   
**Angelica**   
**[Schuyler Sisters and company:]**   
**Work!**

**[Peggy:]**   
**It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war**   
**[Eliza:]**   
**People shouting in the square**

"Was that you?" Eliza asked her husband, who smiled sheepishly. 

"Maybe.."

"That is Alexander language for, 'yes, that was me.'" Lafayette laughed, a nice happy sound.

**[Peggy:]**   
**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**New ideas in the air**   
**[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]**   
**Look around, look around**   
**[Eliza:]**   
**Angelica, remind me what we're looking for...**   
**[All men:]**   
**She's lookin' for me!**

Angelica rolled her eyes.

**[Angelica (Company):]**   
**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)**   
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**   
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**   
**Whooaaaaa!**

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]**   
**Whooaaaaa!**   
**Work!**

"They've got excellent vocal talent," Laurens said to himself, though Washington heard him and nodded.

Angelica smiled. She was glad she was portrayed this way in history so far.

**[Burr:]**   
**Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city**   
**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**   
**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**   
**But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

Angelica, Eliza and Peggy glared at Burr over their shoulder.

Hamilton and the Rev Squad were laughing their asses off.

"I would never say that!" Burr squeaked out, his face flushed and embarrassed. 

"Suuuureee." Jefferson drawled.

**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**   
**You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

Hamilton laughed harder.

**[Angelica:]**   
**Burr, you disgust me**   
**[Burr:]**   
**Ah, so you've discussed me**   
**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

"Goddamn, Burr," Hamilton said wiping a stray tear that had fallen from laughing so much. 

**[Angelica:]**   
**I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**   
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**   
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**   
**So listen to my declaration:**   
**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]**   
**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**   
**That all men are created equal"**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

Said man raised an eyebrow.

**[Company:]**   
**Unh!**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!**   
**[Women:]**   
**Work!**

"How you gonna do that hon?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Don't make me slap you, you know damn well I will do it again." She growled. Eliza had to stifle a laugh.

Jefferson shivered and shrugged, feigning nonchalance as he looked away. 

**[Eliza:]**   
**Look around, look around at how**   
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**   
**[Eliza/Peggy:]**   
**Look around, look around at how**   
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**   
**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]**   
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**   
**In the greatest city in the world!**   
**[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]**   
**In the greatest city in the world!**

Eliza hugged Peggy as best she could with Philip sitting next to her. "I don't appreciate you enough, Margarita."

"Damn right." Peggy teased her sister.

**[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]**   
**'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**   
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**   
**[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]**   
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}**   
**So listen to my declaration:**   
**[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]**   
**We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)**   
**Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)**   
**[Full Company:]**   
**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**   
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**   
**[All women:]**   
**In the greatest city in the world**   
**[All men:]**   
**In the greatest city**   
**[Company:]**   
**In the greatest city in the world!**

"That was so cool!" Philip exclaimed, wide eyed, looking at the screen in childhood wonder.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Hamilton smiled and ruffled Philip's hair.

**[Company:]**   
**Work, work!**   
**[Angelica:]**   
**Angelica!**

Angelica flipped her hair over her shoulder.

**[Company:]**   
**Work, work!**   
**[Eliza:]**   
**Eliza!**

Eliza raised a hand slightly, her face a bit pink.

**[Peggy:]**   
**And Peggy!**

Peggy lifted a hand up into the air, waving her arm around.

**[Company:]**   
**Work, work!**   
**[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]**   
**The Schuyler sisters!**   
**[Company:]**   
**Work, work!**   
**[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]**   
**We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**   
**Hey! (Work, work!)**   
**Hey! (Work, work!)**   
**[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]**   
**Hey! (Work, work!)**   
**{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)**   
**In the greatest city (Work, work!)**   
**{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}**

"Wow." Angelica muttered quietly. These women had beautiful voices.

**[Company:]**   
**In the greatest city in the world!**

"I really, really liked that song!" Philip scoot back a bit to look his mother in the eyes. "Was Aunt Angelica really that much of a rebel?"

"Another time, darling. The next song is about to start."


	8. Farmer Refuted

**[Seabury:]**   
**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

The Rev squad groaned. Eliza looked at her husband expectantly.

"He kept writing these pamphlets basically going against the revolution." Hamilton told her. She nodded understandingly. 

**And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**   
**They have not your interest at heart**   
**[Mulligan:]**   
**Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

Mulligan laughed and nudged Laurens, a shit-eating grin on his face.

**[Seabury:]**   
**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**   
**Don't let them lead you astray**

"He says that, but he is supporting the country that kept us from freedom!" Lafayette exclaimed, slightly angry.

"You weren't even born in America! Out of all of you, I'm the only one from here!" Laurens laughed, poking Lafayette in the chest while motioning towards Mulligan and Hamilton.

**This Congress does not speak for me**   
**[Burr:]**   
**Let him be**

"Wow, what a buzzkill." Thomas raised his eyes at Burr, who glared back at him.

**[Seabury:]**   
**They're playing a dangerous game**   
**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

King George smiled when he heard his name, finally getting his part in this musical. It was about time, he did rule England after all.

**For shame, for shame...**

**[Hamilton (Seabury):]**   
**Yo!**   
**He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)**   
**Sound of screams but the (Who scream)**   
**Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)**   
**The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)**   
**Win this (Interest)**   
**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)**

Philip burst out laughing. So did Jefferson.

"That's so cool, how they're basically speaking over eachother." Angelica noted, pulling Peggy's hair back in a braid.

Hamilton nodded in agreement. Too bad Seabury wasn't there with them.

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)**   
**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)**   
**And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)**   
**About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)**   
**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

The Rev Squad couldn't contain their giggles. 

"Do you even have a dog?" Madison asked Hamilton, who was coughing a bit from laughing so much. 

"No, but I want one. Can we get a dog?" Philip asked his mother, who shook her head 'no'.

**(They're playing a dangerous game)**   
**But strangely, your mange is the same**   
**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**   
**Is he in Jersey?**

King George raised his eyebrows in anger, "For shame! I am your king!"

"Not anymore you aren't!" Hamilton snarked, finding satisfaction in the way his face turned red from anger.

**(For shame)**   
**For the revolution!**   
**(For shame!)**

"You and your subjects think alike." Washington spoke to King George. If looks could kill, Washington would be dead right now.

**[Company:]**   
**For the revolution!**

**[Seabury:]**   
**Heed**   
**[Hamilton:]**   
**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna**   
**[Seabury/Hamilton:]**   
**Scream**

"You already were screaming," Thomas pointed out. Hamilton looked over his shoulder.

"Actually, it was more like shouting."

"Alright, smart ass," Hamilton chose to ignore that comment.

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**   
**[Seabury:]**   
**Not your interests**

Angelica put a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. "He sounds so scared."

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**   
**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

"Exactly!" Hamilton shouted, pointing in King George's face then back at the screen. 

King George was silent. 

**[Burr:]**   
**Alexander, please!**   
**[Hamilton:]**   
**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

"I like those lyrics, they flow well." Madison spoke. Jefferson nodded in agreement.

**[Ensemble:]**   
**Silence! A message from the King!**   
**A message from the King!**   
**[Full Company:]**   
**A message from the King!**

King George smiled again, his eyes full of slight insanity. Philip got a slight bad feeling.

It was time for the real star of the show. 


	9. You'll Be Back

**[** **King George:]**

Almost everyone groaned, save for Maria, Madison and Washington, who were too polite to do so.

King George smiled a wild smile, it was finally time.

**You say**   
**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

"'Love'?" Angelica tilted her head in confusion, looking over at King George who payed her no mind.

**You cry**   
**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

Hamilton gaped at how easily he referred to the Boston Tea Party.

"Merde.." Lafayette murmured under his breath.

**Why so sad?**   
**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

**Now you're making me mad**

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

Laurens shivered, goosebumps going all down his arms.

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**   
**You'll remember you belong to me**

"We don't anymore!" Hamilton yelled, taking satisfaction in the way King George's eyebrows shot up in anger.

Eliza rolled her eyes. 

**You'll be back, time will tell**   
**You'll remember that I served you well**

"..Did you though?" Washington asked the King, who was shaking in anger.

"Yes! I did! You all needed me and still do!" He all but screamed. Philip and Maria both flinched.

"My god," Jefferson mumbled under his breath, "The man is insane." (no shit thomas)

**Oceans rise, empires fall**   
**We have seen each other through it all**   
**And when push comes to shove**   
**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

"Love..?" Peggy tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know much about the king and all that, but she did know that it was not a good situation.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

The Revolutionary squad had to contain their laughs as they didn't want to upset the King any further.

Eliza and Philip both moved their heads along to the beat.

Everyone else didn't really think any thing of it.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da...**

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

King George smiled wider. 

"Wow." Angelica awed at the high note.

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

Madison rolled his eyes. Even he was getting sick of this.

**And no, don't change the subject**

Maria flinched at his sudden outburst. "Jeez.." She whispered under her breath.

(FIRST WORD SHE'S SAID GUYS)

**'Cause you're my favorite subject**   
**My sweet, submissive subject**

Lafayette shivered. 

"That sounds really wrong.." Peggy whispered to Angelica, who nodded and finished her hair.

**My loyal, royal subject**   
**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

"That's a long time.." Philip murmured. Hamilton nodded and then smiled at his son.

"Well, he's not anymore." He kissed his temple.

**You'll be back like before**   
**I will fight the fight and win the war**

"But you didn't!" Thomas sing songed. James put a hand on his shoulder to basically stop him from angering the King any further.

"It's obvious he's not fully sane, don't anger him." Madison told him quietly. Jefferson sighed and nodded.

**For your love, for your praise**   
**And I'll love you till my dying days**   
**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

"I think you already have." John said to the King, who literally growled at him.

Everyone scooted a bit away from him, if they hadn't already.

**So don't throw away this thing we had**   
**'Cause when push comes to shove**   
**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

Philip now looked full on terrified, leaning into his mother who also looked quite disturbed.

"Jesus Christ." Burr said his first words of the song.

Washington put a protective arm around the Rev Squad who laughed and shook his arm off.

King George just looked at everyone. Fuckin lunatic.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat-**

Despite still being freaked out, Eliza and Philip bopped.

**Everybody!**

**[Full Ensemble:]**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**   
**Dat dat da ya da**

"Thank God that's over." Hamilton stretched, looking over at the King, "What the actual hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

No one believed him.


	11. Right Hand Man

**[Company:]  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water**

"Oh yes, I remember this. It was horrible." Washington said, his brow creasing in remembrance.

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
  
[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)  
When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!**

**  
[Hamilton:]  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

"That's still very stupid to wish for. Wars can break apart families." Angelica told Hamilton, taking his hand.

Hamilton nodded, an understanding look on his face. "That is true, my dear sister, but if there was no war, than we would still be under the rule of Great Britain."

"I don't think that's so bad," King George smirked, seeing Hamilton's eyes flare up in that usual way it did when he was pissed.

**I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!**

"There it is again," Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling we're gonna hear a lot more of this phrase, so get used to it, Thomas." James told him.

**[Hamilton:]  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or**

"That's what I'm afraid of," Eliza sighed, rubbing soothing circles on Hamilton's free hand.

"You don't need to worry, Mrs. Hamilton. Alexander apparently dies from something else," Lafayette shot a death glare at Burr, who glared back at him.

"Can you please stop bringing up the way I'm supposed to die?"

**[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!**

Washington raised an eyebrow. He's pretty sure they're talking about him.

**[Hamilton:]  
Understand? It's the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up! Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
Here he comes!  
  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!**

"Oh dear," Washington put his head in his hands, embarrassed. "Is that really necessary?" 

"Yes! You are the greatest general so you need a good introduction!" Lafayette poked Washingtons shoulder.

**[Burr:]  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The moment you've been waiting for!**

"This is very overdramatic." Washington sighed again, though he can't say he didn't like the introduction.

"You deserve it, though." Hamilton smiled at his old general. Washington smiled back.

"Gag."King George blanched like a child. (I forgot he existed woops)

**[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The pride of Mount Vernon!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
George Washington!**

Almost everyone, excluding King George, cheered for their president. 

Maria even did a little small clap.

Washington smiled bashfully.

**  
[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
** **We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

Hamilton smiled and did a little pose. One of his greatest honors was being Washingtons right hand man.

Laurens, being the only one who saw Hamilton's little pose, laughed and shook his head.

**[Washington:]**   
**Check it**   
**Can I be real a second?**   
**For just a millisecond?**   
**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

"Isn't that dangerous?" Philip leaned forward and asked Washington. 

Washington nodded, "It can be. You just have to have fast reflexes."

**Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**

**Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence**

"Wow." Laurens whispered, "That's a tongue twister."

**But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go...  
[Ensemble:]  
Boom!**

Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan and Maria all flinched. 

Eliza looked at her husband with a worried expression. "I'm fine Betsey, it just startled me is all."

Eliza doesn't buy it.

**[Washington:]  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?**

"That must have sucked. Too bad I wasn't here for it." Thomas showed sympathy for once, 

**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look  
  
[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!  
  
**

"It was very bad," Hamilton reminisced, shaking his head. 

**[Hamilton:]  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!**

Mulligan held in a laugh, "That noise is ridiculous."

"Ah, it does fit you though, mon cher."

Mulligan didn't know what Lafayette said since he didn't speak french, but Laurens gaped at Lafayette and hit him on the arm.

Lafayette looked extremely embarrassed.

**[Hamilton:]  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!  
[Hamilton:]  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons**

"You didn't!" Peggy turned her head to look at Hamilton, who laughed joyfully.

"He did. It was a very reckless thing to do, son. You could have gotten killed." Even though Washington was scolding Hamilton, he was smiling too.

**[Mulligan (Company):]** **  
Shh-boom! (Boom!)**

Once again, those sensitive to sound and those who fought in the war flinched. **  
**

**[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and...  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and...  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
There's another ship and...  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
We just lost the southern tip and...  
  
**

"Was it really this bad?" Jefferson asked Washington, who nodded sadly.

"Many people were killed, Jefferson. Of course it was this bad, it was a war." Hamilton deadpanned, slightly shaken up from the canon sounds. It was amazing to him that the music was able to replicate the fear he felt in the war.

**[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddy up  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up** **This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**

**I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance...  
  
[Burr:]  
Your excellency, sir!  
  
**

Burr groaned and put his head in his hands. He had a very good guess of what comes next.

**[Washington:]  
Who are you?  
[Burr:]  
Aaron Burr, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?  
[Washington:]  
As you were  
[Burr:]  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

Washington and the fellow soldiers took a moment of silence for the fallen General.

**And well, in summary** **I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance  
[Washington:]  
Huh  
  
**

Hamilton chuckled.

**[Burr:]  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west  
[Washington:]  
Yes?  
[Burr:]  
Well  
[Hamilton:]  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?** **[Washington:]  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes, sir  
[Hamilton and Burr:]  
We keep meeting  
  
**

Hamilton and Burr's eyes met, sparkling with nostalgia and a bit of humor.

**[Burr:]  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out  
[Washington:]  
Burr?  
[Burr:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Close the door on your way out**

The Rev squad, along with Jefferson and James, started laughing quietly.

Washington looked at Burr, his eyes slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, Burr. I didn't like you very much."

Angelica let out a loud laugh, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth after.

Burr was startled by Angelica's loud laugh, but then calmed and looked at Washington. "It's quite alright, General." 

**  
[Hamilton:]  
Have I done something wrong, sir?  
[Washington:]  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir!**

"Why do you sound angry?" Philip asked his father in a quiet voice.

"I wanted to fight in the war, not write letters for the president." He whispered back. Philip burrowed his eyes in confusion but didn't question it.

**[Washington:]  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown  
Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you...  
[Hamilton:]  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

"Hamilton, this is a very special opportunity. Why did you deny it so?" Madison spoke up, speaking softly to Hamilton.

"I don't want to write letters and stay inside all day! I would much rather fight on the battlefield against British soldiers."

**[Washington:]  
And why're you upset?  
[Hamilton:]  
I'm not**

Peggy giggled and poked Hamilton. "You sound like a child."

"Says you, the 15 year old." Hamilton shot back, watching in satisfaction as Peggy's face burned red.

**[Washington:]  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes  
[Washington:]  
Dying is easy, young man  
Living is harder**

The Rev squad nodded sadly in agreement.

**[Hamilton:]  
Why are you telling me this?  
[Washington:]  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?  
  
[Company except Hamilton:]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!**

"Oh, damn it! It's back!" Jefferson threw his head back in exasperation. Almost everyone ignored him now, except for Maria and King George who rolled their eyes at him.

**Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young scrappy and hungry!  
[Hamilton:]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
  
[Washington:]  
Son  
[Washington and Company:]  
We are outgunned, outmanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

"Very helpful, Hamilton. Three men against an entire army." King George said in a sarcastic tone, smirking. 

Hamilton didn't respond.

**[Washington and Company:]  
Outnumbered, outplanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide**

Mulligan smiled brightly.

**  
[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]  
(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
Master the element of surprise**

Maria was the first to notice the singing in the background. If she was more confident, she would have spoken up about it, but not yet. She was still afraid of being yelled at.

**(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]  
Rise up!**

Around this part, the Schuylers have begun singing quietly to the 'Rise Up' part.

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Company:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
What?  
[Washington:]  
And his right hand man!  
[Company:]  
Boom!**

Everyone clapped. You could hear Philip's clap the loudest since he was whooping and hollering.

"That was amazing. America has advanced so much." Washington wiped away a few unexpectant tears from his eyes.

Laurens smiled fondly at his General, then turned back to his friends. "I wonder what the next song will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you won't like it laurens


	12. Chapter 12

**[Burr:]**   
**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"Is this going to be a recurring phrase as well?" Jefferson asked no one in particular.

**Go on and on**   
**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**   
**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

"Rude." Hamilton muttered but Burr didn't hear it. It wasn't like those were the worst things he's been called, though.

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**   
**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**   
**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

Hamilton shrugged.

(i am so uninspired guys holy shit)

**Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable**   
**But what do we have in common?**

Burr had a bad feeling about this.

**We're reliable with the**

**[All men:]**   
**Ladies!**

Everyone burst out into laughter, save for Maria and the King. Laurens was laughing too, though it seemed a little forced.

**[Burr:]**   
**There are so many to deflower!**

Angelica's mouth fell open as she turned to Burr, a glare in her eyes.

Burr shrunk down in his seat.

**[All men:]**   
**Ladies!**   
**[Burr:]**   
**Looks! Proximity to power**   
**[All men:]**   
**Ladies!**   
**[Burr:]**   
**They delighted and distracted him**   
**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**   
**[Hamilton:]**   
**That's true!**

Some looked to Washington for confirmation, who shook his head. "No, it isn't true. Martha and I never had a cat."

"But, if you did have one, would you name it after me?" Hamilton asked, seemingly joking but his voice was serious.

Washington shrugged, smiling slightly. "Maybe."

**[Full Company:]**   
**1780**   
**[Burr:]**   
**A winter's ball**   
**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

The sisters perked up when hearing them being mentioned.

"Isn't this where you and I met?" Eliza asked her husband, who nodded.

Angelica looked away politely.

**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son**   
**[Hamilton:]**   
**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

That caught her attention. Angelica hit Hamiton's arm, "Alexander! Not only is that disrespectful, but Peggy is 15! She was 7 when this happened!"

Hamilton basically cowered from Angelica's mighty stare, "I know, I know! It was only a joke."

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]**   
**Hey**   
**Hey**   
**Hey hey**

"The music cut off quite abruptly there. I wonder if it's intentional?" Lafayette pondered.

No one had really anything to say about this song; save for the fact that it was silly.


	14. Helpless

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]**

**Hey hey hey hey  
  
**

"Woah! Is this a new song? It sounds like it never transitioned!" Lafayette was strangely in awe. The others nodded in agreement.

**[Eliza (all women):]  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)**

Eliza perked up, hearing her actresses voice. She had been absentmindely playing with Hamilton's fingers.

**Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)  
  
[Eliza and women:]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

"I think I know what this song is about," Peggy said with a grin, poking Hamilton and Eliza repeatedly at the sides.

"Yes, I do too. This is the story of when we met." Hamilton pushed Peggy away gently and planted a kiss on Eliza's lips.

Angelica looked away politely.

**  
[Eliza:]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

"Wait, 'a hot night'? I thought it was a winters ball?" Philip looked up at his father, a bit confused.

Angelica started laughing to herself as no one would tell Philip what it meant.

**Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

Jefferson snickered. 

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume  
  
[Eliza and women:]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine  
  
[Eliza (all women):]  
Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)**

Angelica bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows, "You never said that."

Eliza stood up and switched seats with Hamilton, so now she was sitting next to Angelica. She put a hand on her arm, "Yes, I know. But they had to change the story just a bit, didn't they?"

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)  
And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)  
Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...  
  
Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

"Are my eyes really that nice?" Hamilton asked, flashing his blue, almost violet eyes.

"They are very strange." Laurens commented quietly,then shut his mouth and went back to listening to the song.

**Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you**

Hamilton kissed Eliza on the cheek and ruffled Philip's hair. 

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?  
  
[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way**

"What were you suggesting, Hamilton?" Jefferson snarked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I wasn't suggesting anything, Jefferson. Why would you think of that?" Hamilton replied, crossing his arms and glaring back at him.

Jefferson scoffed and leaned back into his seat. Madison put a hand on his shoulder.

**  
[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler  
It's a pleasure to meet you  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?  
  
[Angelica:]  
My sister  
  
[Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service  
  
[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
  
[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it  
  
[Eliza and women:]  
One week later  
  
[Eliza:]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem  
  
[Angelica:]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

"Angelica!" Eliza scolded, hitting her sister on the arm as many people in the room gave a small chuckle. Angelica smiled sheepishly, grabbing her sisters hand. 

**  
[Eliza (all women):]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')  
My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**

"Our father loves you." Angelica told Hamilton over Eliza's shoulder.

**I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)  
  
My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through." (Ooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true." (Ooh)**

Maria sunk into her seat.

**And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...  
  
(Hey!)  
Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo**

"Her voice is amazing." Burr spoke up for the first time since the song started.

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
That boy is mine, that boy is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

Hamilton sucked in a breath.

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

Angelica's face went red and Peggy hugged Hamilton from the side.

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

Oof. Maria does not feel good.

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

Eliza frowned and put her hand on Hamilton's, knowing that his past was a very sensitive subject for him.

**But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so...  
  
[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
(Down for the count and I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}  
(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
{Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
  
[*wedding march plays*]**

"Mr. Mulligan, thank you for helping tailor my wedding dress. It was absolutely gorgeous." Eliza smiled sweetly at Mulligan, who shook his head with a charming smile.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Hamilton." 

Lafayette shoulder bumped him.

**  
[All women:]  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless**

Everyone, minus a few people, clapped for the marriage of the Hamilton's.

Laurens was one of the ones who didn't clap.


	15. Satisfied

**[Laurens:]  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!**

Laurens looked over in confusion, "I wasn't at your wedding."

Hamilton looked back at him and their eyes met, "I know, but I guess they had to change some things. I wish you were there." They looked at each other for a long moment before breaking eye contact.

Eliza had a weird feeling in her stomach.

**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor  
Angelica Schuyler!**

Angelica smiled brightly as some people cheered for her.

**  
[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister**

Angelica and Peggy hugged Eliza, basically smothering her. Hamilton had to move out of the way so he wasn't crushed.

"Girls, girls!" Eliza laughed, patting both of her sisters on the back as they sat up.

**(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}**

"Wooo!" Mulligan cheered, slinging an arm around Lafayette's shoulder and ruffling Laurens' hair.

"Hey! What the hell?" Laurens groaned, fixing his blonde hair while Mulligan laughed.

**And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always...  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}**

Angelica's smile faltered. "Rewind?"

"What does that mean?" Philip looked up at his father, who for once didn't know.

"Maybe it's something from the future, did you ever think of that?" King George finally spoke up again, and it was to say something snarky.

**  
[Recorded Samples:]  
Rewind, rewind  
Helpless, sky's, sky's  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind  
  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that  
  
[Angelica:]  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days**

Angelica's smile was gone now. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

**I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

Eliza and Hamilton looked over at Angelica, the surprise shown clear on their faces.

Angelica couldn't meet her sisters eyes, how could she? 

**I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**

Hamilton wasn't sure whether to accept the compliment or not.

**And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame  
[Full Company:]  
This is not a game...  
  
[Hamilton:]  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**

**[Angelica:]  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself  
[Hamilton:]  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied**

Eliza looked over at Alexander and suddenly felt uneasy. He wouldn't do anything, she reminded herself. He is hers.

**[Angelica:]  
Is that right?  
[Hamilton:]  
I've never been satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
My name is Angelica Schuyler  
[Hamilton:]  
Alexander Hamilton**

Philip was about to note that his name always has that tune to it, but decided this wasn't the best time.

**[Angelica:]  
Where's your fam'ly from?  
[Hamilton:]  
Unimportant  
There's a million things I haven't done but  
Just you wait, just you wait...  
  
[Angelica:]  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?**

Angelica looked over at Hamilton just long enough to see that he was looking at her, then turned away again in shame.

**It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
**

**It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?**

"Ben Franklin? I was in France with him," Jefferson stated, not sensing the tension in the room.

**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**

**Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance  
He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance**

**I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?**

**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

Washington let out a small chuckle. Yep, he's not dead (yet).

**Handsome, boy, does he know it!  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...  
  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless...**

"Oh, Angie." Eliza understood now. Her heart panged with sadness and sympathy towards her older sister.

Angelica didn't respond.

**[Angelica:]  
And I know she is...  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless...  
[Angelica:]  
And her eyes are just...  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless...  
[Angelica:]  
And I realize  
[Angelica and Company:]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?  
[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life  
[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way**

**[Company (except Angelica):]**

**Number one!  
[Angelica:]  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons so I'm the one**

"We had two brothers." Peggy said loudly, trying to break the tension.

**Who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

Hamilton felt  _extremely_ uncomfortable.

**  
[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you  
[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?  
[Angelica:]  
My sister  
  
[Company:]  
Number two!  
[Angelica:]  
He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister**

**That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza**

Eliza didn't realize Angelica was basically calling her naive. 

**Now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right  
You will never be satisfied  
  
[Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service  
[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it  
  
[Company:]  
Number three!  
[Angelica:]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say, "I'm fine."  
[Angelica and Company:]  
She'd be lying**

Eliza felt tears pool in her eyes as she looked over at her sister. She wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. But, for some reason, she didn't feel guilty about getting to Hamilton first. She was in love with him, and he was in love with her, and she couldn't ask for a better husband. Hopefully, Angelica will find her own love too.

**  
[Angelica:]  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life...**

"Angelica-" Peggy started, but was caught off by Eliza placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You could cut the tension in this room with a knife." As always, Jefferson ruins the moment.

**  
[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
To the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union**

Burr widened his eyes at the high note, as did many others.

**{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always...  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)  
And I know  
{(Be satisfied)}  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
His bride**

Maria covered her eyes.

**{(Be satisfied)}  
And I know  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied**

As the song ended, Eliza stood up, walked over to Angelica, pulled her and Peggy up and embraced them as hard as she could. She could tell by the shaking of her shoulders that Angelica was crying.

They embraced for about a minute before pulling away, Eliza wiping the tears from Angelica's eyes. "Angel, thank you. So much. I couldn't ask for a better sister." 

Peggy puffed her face out, "What about me?" 

Angelica laughed, albeit shakily, and ruffled Peggy's hair. "You too, Margarita."

They had forgotten that everyone else was there until Angelica looked up and locked eyes with Jefferson. Flustered and embarrassed that she was caught crying, she cleared her throat, wiped her eyes and sat down.


	16. Story of Tonight (reprise)

**[Laurens:]**   
**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**   
**I may not live to see our glory!**

Philip clapped; he really liked this song before, so he was sure to like it now.

**[Laurens:]**   
**But I've seen wonders great and small**

"Oh lord, they're drunk." Jefferson rolled his eyes, wondering why they had bothered to include this song.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**   
**I've seen wonders great and small**

**[Laurens:]**   
**'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**   
**If Alexander can get married**

**[Laurens:]**   
**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

"I was married after all of you though," Hamilton pointed out, looking over at his friends. Lafayette and Mulligan shrugged, and Laurens spoke up. "Maybe they had to change some things that were lost to history." 

Hamilton nodded in agreement.

**[Lafayette:]**   
**Raise a glass to freedom**

**[Laurens/Mulligan:]**   
**Hey!**   
**Something you will never see again!**

**[Mulligan:]**   
**No matter what she tells you**

"I regret thanking you for tailoring my dress." Eliza deadpanned over at Mulligan, who was chuckling slightly.

**[Lafayette:]**   
**Let's have another round tonight!**

**[Laurens:]**   
**Raise a glass to the four of us!**

**[Lafayette/Hamilton:]**   
**Ho!**

**[Mulligan:]**   
**To the newly not poor of us!**

"Wow." Angelica said, shaking her head, "Men."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hamilton nudged her playfully, a smirk on his face.

Angelica snorted and pushed him away.

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]**   
**Woo!**

**[Lafayette:]**   
**We'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Laurens:]**   
**Let's have another round**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

**[Burr:]**   
**Sir!**

Jefferson snorted, "You sound so scared."

**[Hamilton:]**   
**I didn't think that you would make it**

**[Burr:]**   
**To be sure**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**   
**Burr!**

**[Burr:]**   
**I came to say congratulations**

**[Mulligan:]**   
**Spit a verse, Burr!**

"'Spit a verse'? What?" Hamilton looked confused. What did you expect? They're all from the 1700's.

**[Burr:]**   
**I see the whole gang is here**

**[Lafayette:]**   
**You are the worst, Burr!**

Almost everyone laughed.

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Ignore them**   
**Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**   
**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

Hamilton smiled bashfully at Washington, who shot him a stern look.

**[Burr:]**   
**No, you don't**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Yes, I do**

**[Burr:]**   
**Now, be sensible**   
**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

Eliza laughed, "Wow."

**[Laurens:]**   
**Well, well, I heard**   
**You've got a special someone on the side, Burr**

Burr froze, remembering Theodosia. God, he missed her.

Jefferson poked him in the side, "Oh, so Burr does get some action?"

Burr swat his hand away.

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Is that so?**

**[Laurens:]**   
**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

**[Burr:]**   
**I should go**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**No, these guys should go**

"Wow, brother. Do you not know how to handle your liquor?" Peggy asked snarkily, elbowing him in the side.

Eliza laughed again as Hamilton grumbled.

**[Lafayette:]**   
**What?**

**[Laurens:]**   
**No!**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Leave us alone**

**[Mulligan:]**   
**Man...**

Lafayette, Laurens and Mulligan laughed. (god this chapter sucks im so sorry)

**[Hamilton:]**   
**It's alright, Burr**   
**I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

**[Burr:]**   
**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**What do you mean?**

**[Burr:]**   
**She's married**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**I see**

**[Burr:]**   
**She's married to a British officer**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Oh shit...**

"Oh, and adultery? You are one bad man, Burr." King George spoke up, turning his head to look at Burr. Burr shivered.

**[Burr:]**   
**Congrats again, Alexander**   
**Smile more**   
**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**I will never understand you**   
**If you love this woman, go get her!  
** **What are you waiting for?**

"Alexander, you know exactly why he can't do that." Angelica said with a frown.

Hamilton nodded, "Well, I wasn't thinking in this, obviously."

**[Burr:]**   
**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[Hamilton:]**   
**I'll see you on the other side of the war**


	17. Wait For It

**[Burr:]**

**Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

Burr perked up hearing the mention of his wife, his heart panging painfully.

**I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

Hamilton furrowed his eye brows and turned to look at Burr, "Adultery? Really, Burr? Didn't think you were the type."

Burr scowled at Hamilton while the Rev Squad stifled their giggles.

Maria clasped her hands together tightly. 

**He's on the British side in Georgia**   
**He's trying to keep the colonies in line**   
**But he can keep all of Georgia**   
**Theodosia, she's mine**

Philip smiled softly.

God, Burr missed her.

**Love doesn't discriminate**   
**Between the sinners**   
**And the saints**

Laurens looked at Hamilton out of the corner of his eye, seeing him nod along with that statement.

**It takes and it takes and it takes**   
**And we keep loving anyway**   
**We laugh and we cry**   
**And we break**   
**And we make our mistakes**   
**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**   
**When so many have tried**

Jefferson smiled too. God damn it, he's not heartless.

**Then I'm willing to wait for it**   
**I'm willing to wait for it**

"Oh, is that why you never jump into action?" Washington turned to look at Burr, who nodded in response.

**[Burr:]**   
**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**   
**([Men:] Preacher, preacher, preacher)**

Eliza moved her head along to the beat. (oh my god guys im so uninspired holy shit)

**But there are things that the**   
**Homilies and hymns won't teach ya**   
**([Men:] Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)**   
**My mother was a genius**   
**([Women:] Genius)**   
**My father commanded respect**   
**([Men:] Respect, respect)**   
**When they died they left no instructions**   
**Just a legacy to protect**

Hamilton suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Burr. He knows what losing both of your parents is like, and he wouldn't want that pain upon anyone. Well, maybe Jefferson.

**[Burr/Ensemble:]**   
**Death doesn't discriminate**   
**Between the sinners and the saints**   
**It takes and it takes and it takes**   
**And we keep living anyway**   
**We rise and we fall**   
**And we break**   
**And we make our mistakes**   
**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**   
**When everyone who loves me has died**

"Wow, Burr, you are very pessimistic." King George spoke up from the couch, looking at Burr with a madness in his eyes. Burr didn't respond.

**I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)**   
**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it**

Maria jumped at the sudden sound filling the room. (i fucked up the format a little bit here guys sorry)

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**   
**[Burr:]**   
**I am the one thing in life I can control**

Burr was so surprised at how someone was able to replicate how he feels into a song, over 200 years into the future. It was amazing.

**[Ensemble:]**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**[Burr:]**   
**I am inimitable**   
**I am an original**   
**[Ensemble:]**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**[Burr:]**   
**I'm not falling behind or running late**   
**[Ensemble:]**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**Wait for it**   
**[Burr:]**   
**I'm not standing still**   
**I am lying in wait**

Laurens looked up at Burr, then looked back to Hamilton. Hamilton caught his eye and smiled. Yeah, Laurens used to be lying in wait. He waited so much that he missed his chance.

**[Ensemble:]**   
**Wait**   
**Wait**   
**Wait**   
**[Burr:]**   
**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

Hamilton turned from Laurens to stare at the screen, confused and pleasantly surprised to have been mentioned in a song that wasn't even about him.

**[Ensemble:]**   
**Climb**   
**Climb**   
**Climb**   
**[Burr:]**   
**He has something to prove**   
**He has nothing to lose**   
**[Ensemble:]**   
**Lose**   
**Lose**   
**Lose**   
**Lose**   
**[Burr:]**   
**Hamilton's pace is relentless**   
**He wastes no time**   
**[Ensemble:]**   
**Time**   
**Time**   
**Time**   
**[Burr:]**   
**What is it like in his shoes?**

"Hectic. And amazing." the man in question answered, looking at Burr with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Burr smirked and looked away, wondering why he ever thought he would get a serious answer out of the cocky man.

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate**   
**He exhibits no restraint**   
**He takes and he takes and he takes**   
**And he keeps winning anyway**   
**He changes the game**   
**He plays and he raises the stakes**   
**And if there's a reason**   
**He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit**

**[Burr and Company:]**   
**I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)**   
**I'm willing to wait for it...**

Maria and those sensitive to sound prepared themselves for another burst of sound, and sure enough, it happened.

**Life doesn't discriminate**   
**Between the sinners and the saints**   
**It takes and it takes and it takes**   
**And we keep living anyway**   
**We rise and we fall and we break**   
**And we make our mistakes**   
**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**   
**When so many have died**   
**Then I'm willin' to**   
**[Burr:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Women:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Men:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Burr:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Women:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Men:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Women:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Men:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Women:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Men:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Women:]**   
**Wait for it...**   
**[Men:]**   
**Wait...**

At the end of the song, they clapped. Or, well, most of them did. Burr felt honored to have a song of his own in this. 


End file.
